


The Librarians and Flynn's Biggest Secret

by Passage_Library



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Flynn has a daughter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passage_Library/pseuds/Passage_Library
Summary: When a young girl enters the Library, The librarians take her to Jenkins which he and Flynn seems to know her, but Flynn seems really close to her like a father would his daughter. When Eve asks Jenkins how Flynn knows this girl, Jenkins tells Eve that the girl is Flynn's daughter. How will Eve and the librarians react to Flynn's biggest secret?I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS ALL RIGHTS TO THE WRITERSFLYNNELLA IS MY CHARACTER.





	The Librarians and Flynn's Biggest Secret

"There's something off about Flynn today," Eve Baird (Flynn's guardian/girlfriend) said to the caretaker, Jenkins.

"Yes, but Coronal Baird I know what's wrong with Mr.Carsen," Jenkins replied.

"What?"

Just as Eve said that the intruder alarm went off and Eve, Cassandra Cillian, Jacob Stone, and Ezekiel Jones with Jacob holding a sword, Cassandra holding a book, and Ezekiel holding a slice of pizza. Eve held her gun up and her and the other librarians ran to the library's entrance and saw a young girl about the age of 12 with a similar image just like Flynn.She had his chocolate colored eyes and his nose.The girl had short brown mixed with blond hair that came up to her chin. She wore a gray T-shirt with a saying,"Turning Up is my Cardio," black leggings,and gray tennis shoes.

Eve looked at the girl and said,"Who are you and what is your name?"

"My name is Flynnella Carsen and I'm 12."

Cassandra looked at Flynnella and said to Eve,"Her face is that look that she's looking for someone because you can tell with the movement of the pupils and eyes wondering around her surroundings and and second, she's holding her phone and constantly looking at her screen at a picture of someone she knew, someone she has been looking for months."

Eve replied with a gentle smile walked towards Flynnella,"I'm Colonel Eve Baird,who is it that you're looking for?"  
"His name is Flynn Carsen and I have a picture if you want to see.

Flynnella pulled out her phone and showed a picture of Flynn.  
"I've been searching for him for months, the last known appearance that he told me was that he went on a mission to look for the one artifact to help get rid of pure evil once and for all."

Eve replied with the answer,"I don't believe it."

Just as Eve said that Jenkins looked at Flynnella and said,"About time girly that you got here."

Flynnella smiled and said,"Well nice to see you too Jenkins. How are you?"

"Well fine.You?"

"Just dandy thank you."

Jenkins pulled Flynnella into a grand hug,but just as the hug ended Flynn came running around the corner and yelling,"FLYNNELLA!!!!"

Flynnella ran towards Flynn and he picked her up and gave her a enormous hug while he said "It's great to see you again."

"It's good to see you again too."

Ezekiel looked over at Eve and asked," Eve, do you know this girl that Flynn apparently know?" Along with his fingers quoting when he said apparently.

Eve however was staring at the confusing scenery of Flynn hugging the mysterious girl and constantly muttering something to her. To be honest, Eve had no idea who this girl was and she wanted to know just like the other librarians, but she had to reply to Ezekiel's question so she bit her lip and said the only words she knew to say.

"I have no idea."

So, The librarians just stood there wondering who this girl was and how does she know Flynn and Jenkins.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far and no Flynnella is not her name. Flynnella is just a nickname, her name will be revealed in the later chapters.


End file.
